Como Música, mas Diferente
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Faberry do colégio até o pra sempre em algumas palavras, por que o amor delas é como música, mas diferente...


**NA: Gente, oi.. Então, eu sei que tenho histórias pendentes, mas realmente não tenho tempo nem pra dormir as vezes.. xD Enfim, tentei voltar a escrever Runaways, mas não conseguia entrar no clima, então escrevi esse continho como um aquecimento, pra ver se consigo voltar ao ritmo.. Espero que gostem.. Vou fazer o possível para atualizar minhas histórias em breve!**

**Abraços, A.**

**...**

**Como Música, mas Diferente**

Como uma música de introdução lenta, foi assim que as coisas aconteceram entre elas. Se perguntassem, nenhuma saberia responder o exato momento em que as coisas mudaram, elas diriam que simplesmente aconteceu. Talvez fosse o acaso, ou destino, até mesmo um erro de cálculo, um engano nos planos de alguma divindade... A verdade é que, não temos como saber o porquê de certas coisas, ou por que determinadas pessoas cruzam nosso caminho, tudo o que sabemos é que nossas vidas seriam muito diferentes se não tivesse acontecido.

Para elas, começou de forma invertida. Uma indiferença entre colegas que dividiam as mesmas aulas, mas não necessariamente se falavam. Elas se conheciam por adjetivos comuns, se perguntassem à Rachel sobre Quinn naquela época, ela automaticamente iria pensar na líder de torcida e para Quinn, Rachel era a menina que sempre tinha uma opinião sobre tudo e se vestia pior que a bibliotecária substituta. Não havia sentimento associado a esse breve conhecimento que uma tinha da existência da outra.

Elas até trocavam breves olhares nos corredores, ou através do refeitório lotado, mas nenhuma das duas atribuía significados a esses olhares, mais uma vez, esse pequeno contato passava como forma de reconhecimento e nada mais. Então uma demissão, um clube de canto reformado e um quarterback depois, a indiferença se transformou em inveja, que por sua vez, foi expressada e interpretada como ódio.

Essa onda de sentimentos não partiu de ambas ao mesmo tempo, ela começou em Rachel e, sendo Quinn extremamente reativa a questões externas, logo se tornou aversão mutua. A loira não entendia exatamente de onde havia surgido tanta irritação, mas de uma hora para a outra, olhar para a morena fazia seu sangue ferver.

Então as vozes (também conhecidas como Santana e Brittany) ao seu redor (como disse, extremamente reativa), começaram a insinuar pequenas coisas e ela começou a perceber Rachel cada vez mais e não de uma forma positiva. E o problema deixou de ser Rachel em si e se direcionou para o tal quarterback, que de certa forma, começara tudo aquilo. Ela percebeu que, se não fizesse alguma coisa, provavelmente perderia seu namorado para a menina que tanto lhe incomodava.

Sem perceber, Rachel também passou a culpar Finn por seu ódio (que só crescia) com relação a líder de torcida. Foi em meio a essa raiva crescente, que elas trocaram as primeiras palavras. O som de um armário metálico se fechando em um corredor deserto, o calor do corpo da loira próximo ao seu, o tom ameaçador de sua voz e, principalmente, o brilho feroz em seus olhos esverdeados que a fez sentir coisas que não tinham mais tanto a ver com raiva. Quinn girou em seus calcanhares depois de declarar suas ameaças e desapareceu pelos corredores, deixando a morena sem folego e totalmente desconcertada.

Depois da primeira ameaça, outras se seguiram e Rachel aprendeu a responder, levantando a cabeça e colocando as mãos nos quadris, dando um passo para frente e desafiando a loira a se retrair (o que nunca acontecia). As discussões entre elas se tornaram rotina e prosseguiram, cada vez mais calorosas até que um moicano, álcool, uma gravidez e um rompimento mudaram tudo mais uma vez.

E toda aquela raiva de antes se transformou em pena para uma e vergonha para a outra. E as discussões se tornaram pedidos de desculpas e conversas profundas demais para se ter com estranhos. Em um banco entre armários, mais uma vez em um corredor vazio, Rachel percebeu que Quinn não era mais uma estranha. E a pena virou compaixão, um quase afeto...

Uma passou a enxergar a outra de forma diferente, elas não eram mais estranhas, nem inimigas, mas também não eram nada. A indiferença voltava a se manifestar quando Rachel tentou transformar todos aqueles sentimentos desnecessários em amizade, mas não foi exatamente bem recebida. Ela acabou mantendo sua distancia enquanto Quinn quebrava pela primeira vez.

E por algum motivo, ver a ex líder de torcida se romper em pedaços fazia com que toda aquela tristeza ecoasse nela mesma. A verdade é que, Rachel era tão reativa quanto a loira, só que suas reações se davam por motivos diferentes. Ela não se deixava influenciar ou atingir pelas opiniões alheias, mas era capaz de uma empatia sem precedentes (para alguém que também sabia ser bem egoísta).

Uma mãe perdida, um nascimento e uma adoção deveriam ter servido para aproximá-las, mas acabou tendo o efeito contrário, por que Quinn não conseguia estar perto, por que estar perto a fazia lembrar e se lembrasse, ela nunca conseguiria se manter inteira. Mas mesmo mantendo sua distancia, a loira não podia negar que algo havia mudado. Era como se, de uma hora para a outra, ela tivesse passado a se importar.

Todas aquelas sensações negativas se transformaram em um leve desdém, que era mais uma questão de obrigação do que sentimento real, e servia para mascarar a admiração que realmente sentia pela morena. Por que Rachel era bonita e talentosa e principalmente, livre. Quinn a respeitava por isso.

Foi esse respeito que sempre a manteve por perto (mesmo que distante), nos anos que se seguiram. O que não impediu que ela quebrasse todas as vezes que chegava perto demais. Uma criança, um tapa, mais álcool, tintura cor de rosa, roupas rasgadas, músicas próprias, muitos pianos, YALE e um anel de noivado depois, tudo desandou...

Rachel gostava de abraços, ela já havia abraçado inúmeras pessoas, milhares de vezes, mas nunca em sua vida ela havia se sentido tão bem quanto nos braços de Quinn. Elas já haviam trocado breves abraços, mas não era uma ocorrência frequente e nunca tinha sido tão intenso quanto aquele dia no banheiro do segundo andar. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, agarrando com força os passes de metro que havia acabado de ganhar de presente.

Quinn não via a hora de sair de Ohio, a impressão que tinha era que sua vida finalmente lhe pertenceria quando saísse e sua única certeza era que queria Rachel em sua vida. Talvez fora daquela pequena entrada para o inferno, elas pudessem finalmente desenvolver a amizade que há tanto tempo ensaiavam. As noticias do noivado porém, fizeram seu sangue esquentar e elas sentiu uma nostalgia inesperada ao lembrar dos dias em que discutiam nos corredores por causa do quarterback e a proximidade que sempre resultava daquelas brigas que nunca falhavam em subir com sua temperatura.

Então as discussões voltaram e mais uma vez, era tudo sobre Finn, mas ao mesmo tempo, não era. Aos olhos da loira, sua quase amiga estava cometendo um grande erro e para a morena, Quinn apenas sentia ciúmes. O que nenhum delas parecia capaz de reconhecer era o quanto as novas brigas eram desgastantes. Rachel estava exausta e por algum motivo, a não aprovação de Quinn doía muito.

A discussão na loja de vestidos fora a gota d'agua e a loira saíra de lá aos prantos, sem saber por que toda aquela situação a afetava tanto. É incrível como podemos ser cegos perante algumas das coisas mais importantes de nossas vidas. Foi nesse ponto que tudo começou a se confundir e, mesmo que nenhuma das duas tivesse reparado, uma pequena faísca de amor começava a crescer cada vez mais. Não sei em quem ela surgiu primeiro, só sei que tinha o potencial de se espalhar rapidamente, porém o destino tinha outros planos.

No dia da cerimonia, mensagens foram trocadas e o casamento foi posto em espera e então Quinn parou de responder e Rachel achou que ela estivesse dirigindo, que ela estivesse chegando. O que chegou, porém, não foi a loira, mas sim a noticia. Uma caminhonete, um cruzamento, mensagens de texto.

Culpa.

A morena sentiu algo romper em seu interior e soluços violentos chacoalharam seu corpo. A vez em que ela quebrou foi tão intensa quanto todas as vezes em que a loira havia se partido combinadas. Ela não conseguia suportar a ideia de que sua quase amiga talvez não voltasse a andar.

Nas primeiras semanas depois do acidente, ela quis ir para o hospital, fazer uma visita, mas seus pais e o quarterback não permitiram. Ela mal conseguia passar um minuto sem chorar, só Deus sabe o que iria acontecer se ela visse Quinn em uma cama, repleta de manchas rochas e cabos e tubos e rodeada por sons que só serviam para acentuar a fragilidade na qual se encontrava.

O que lhe restou foi entrar em um estado de entorpecimento, fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Cada dia de aula sem Quinn era como uma tortura e ela aprendeu a viver com aquilo até o dia de seu retorno. O alívio que sentiu ao vê-la foi momentâneo e só durou o tempo entre sua chegada e a percepção da cadeira de rodas, que a levava pelos corredores.

A loira lhe ofereceu um sorriso que Rachel respondeu tremulamente. Todos os sentimentos que já haviam existido entre elas pareceram se transformar em uma linha frágil e quebrável. A morena não sabia mais o que sentia ou o que entender das coisas que pensava a respeito de sua amiga. Mais tarde naquela semana, elas se abraçaram e foi estranho, diferente, surreal, mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. Quinn não a culpava.

Mas de que adiantava saber disso se ela própria continuava se culpando?

O resto do ano letivo pareceu escorrer por entre seus dedos e ela se manteve focada em seu ainda noivo e em seu futuro e, antes que ela percebesse, Quinn estava caminhando novamente e dançando e então NY chegou e alguns e-mails foram trocados e todos os dias de manha, ela olhava para os passes de trem e todas as vezes os colocava de volta na gaveta, sem saber o que fazer.

O tempo foi passando e a distancia entre elas só fazia aumentar. A canção que correspondia a suas vidas parecia ter diminuído de ritmo, depois de ter passado pelas partes mais agitadas, mas ainda não havia encontrado seu refrão.

Foi em uma tarde chuvosa, que aconteceu. Rachel subia as escadas do prédio depois de um turno cansativo na lanchonete, seus ensaios já haviam começado e as aulas também e ela estava cansada, mas ansiosa pelo final de semana. Ela teria dois dias livres e o loft só para si, uma vez que seus colegas de apartamento estavam ocupados com seus próprios relacionamentos. Seu noivado com o quarterback se desmanchara, mas ela estava feliz com os rumos que sua vida vinha tomando.

As luzes automáticas do prédio se acendiam a cada lance de escadas e seu coração acelerado parou de bater quando finalmente chegou ao quinto andar e se deparou com Quinn, escorada ao lado de sua porta. Um olhar foi trocado, igual àqueles que costumavam acontecer nos corredores e na cafeteria, mas dessa vez, havia um significado, dessa vez, ambas entendiam o que queria dizer.

E por que ambas entendiam, palavras não foram necessárias. Os braços da loira envolveram sua cintura e Rachel descansou a cabeça contra seu peito, sentindo os cabelos mais ou menos curtos de sua amiga fazerem cocegas em seu rosto. A respiração de Quinn era úmida contra sua têmpora e seu corpo era quente, vivo e saudável. Ela sorriu e relaxou no abraço, sentindo-se segura como nunca antes.

Quando finalmente se separaram, Quinn explicou que tinha entregado seus trabalhos de meio de semestre e decidira vir a NY para passar alguns dias e conhecer a cidade. Apesar do pretexto da visita, o final de semana se foi sem que elas deixassem o apartamento. Haviam tantas coisas não ditas entre elas, tantos assuntos sobre os quais conversar, mas ao mesmo tempo, conversar não era tão necessário. Diversas vezes, elas se pegavam em silencio, uma delas iria sorrir e infectar a outra com esse sorriso.

Depois do primeiro final de semana, muitos outros se seguiram, elas intercalavam NY e YALE e foram se tornando cada vez mais próximas, mais intimas, sem que houvesse intimidade propriamente dita. A amizade que ambas desejavam durante o colégio finalmente se concretizou. Então finais de semana deixaram de ser o suficiente e elas passaram a se falar por telefone e internet todos os dias.

Então todos os dias também pareceu pouco e as conversas aconteciam sempre que possível (3 a 4 vezes por dia). Um ano havia se passado daquela primeira visita quando o amor que sentiam entre parênteses se tornou mais real e palpável. Quinn estava fazendo um trabalho para uma disciplina de criação quando notou que o personagem que havia criado (um jovem apaixonado por sua melhor amiga) era um reflexo dela mesma. Ela simplesmente saiu do campus direto para a estação e entrou no primeiro trem para Nova York.

A espera do lado de fora do loft foi excruciante, ela precisava ver Rachel, ela precisava ter certeza. Mais uma vez estava chovendo e seus pés e a barra de seu vestido que pingava formavam uma poça no chão sujo do quinto andar.

E quando a morena surgiu na curva da escada, Quinn sentiu mais que certeza. Seu rosto se transformou com um sorriso involuntário e seu estomago se revirou, arrepios percorreram toda a sua pele e seu coração não conseguia se decidir quanto a que ritmo seguir quando seus olhos cruzaram com os castanhos.

Rachel..

O nome em sua língua soava diferente.

A morena, por sua vez, ao ver sua amiga parada na porta em plena quarta feira, percebeu o tamanho da falta que sentia quando elas estavam separadas. Quinn era a primeira pessoa em quem ela pensava ao acordar e a ultima coisa que evocava antes de dormir. Até mesmo seus sonhos lhe pertenciam. E ela falou aquilo em voz alta. Não com tantas palavras, mas com um breve 'senti saudades', que continha em si todos os significados do mundo.

Naquela noite, deitadas lado a lado na cama, seus dedos se entrelaçaram, seus corpos se abraçaram. Tudo era diferente, mas ainda perfeitamente igual e familiar. Dividir uma cama era rotina, a proximidade era rotina, mas a barreira da intensidade havia sido rompida. O primeiro beijo pertenceu a Quinn, seus dedos percorreram as mechas castanhas e acariciaram a face da morena gentilmente, seus lábios eram macios e suaves. O primeiro beijo também não foi exatamente um beijo, mas sim um encostar de bocas que estavam próximas demais durante a conversa que estavam tendo.

Depois do choque inicial daquele primeiro contato tão desejado por ambas, elas continuaram a conversar sem palavras e aprenderam que beijos também serviam como linguagem, e toques e caricias e olhares, elas perceberam que vinham conversando naquela língua desde que se conheciam sem se dar conta e depois de alguns meses de beijos roubados e tentativas de entender o que estava acontecendo, elas colocaram em palavras todos os sentimentos que vinham carregando há tanto tempo.

E o tempo passou e as coisas continuaram a mudar em volta delas, formaturas, noites de aberturas, empregos, prêmios, entrevistas, mais um anel de noivado, mais uma cerimonia, dessa vez sem noticias ruins e cheia de amor e felicidade e sem pressa. E em meio a tantas mudanças, certas coisas permaneceram crescentes constantes. Houveram brigas, é claro, Quinn e Rachel não seriam Quinn e Rachel sem suas discussões, mas houve também muito amor, e muita compreensão e muito desejo... Todos aqueles sentimentos que pareciam estranhos sozinhos, finalmente se solidificaram em uma coisa só, por que Rachel era tudo para Quinn e Quinn era tudo para Rachel.

Mas diferente de uma canção, o amor que existia entre elas nunca mais diminuiu de ritmo, as batidas não se tornaram mais espaçadas e o volume não diminuiu até que qualquer resquício de beleza desaparecesse. O amor delas começava como música, mas não terminava como canção, pois simplesmente não tinha fim. Acho que podemos dizer que o amor delas é como uma caixa da música, fadada eternamente a reproduzir a mesma melodia, sempre girando, incansavelmente, e a cada vez que aberta, a música parece mais bonita, mais profunda, a cada vez que a tocamos, percebemos alguma nuance, algum detalhezinho que tínhamos deixado passar... E todas as vezes, o amor se renovava... E todas as vezes o som da caixinha de música, da música de suas vidas, as preenchia por inteiro...

**NA: Por favor, comente.. :)**


End file.
